


Orphan

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Reaction Shots [2]
Category: Awake (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Red Timeline, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma didn't even have the benefit of the normal warning signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan

RED

Emma didn't even have the benefit of the normal warning signs. She figured it out after she went more than two months without a period.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh—_

Outwardly, she was calm. That's how she was taught to be, and she saw no reason to change that now. She just had to tell her parents and think this through and write a letter of complaint to the manufacturer of her favored birth control.

_—man. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with is dead. He's gone, and I'm—_

She could do this. She could be strong and raise a child by herself. Mothers did it all the time, and so many of those kids turned out great. So many widows or divorcees who did just fine.

— _pregnant._

Emma laid her head on her hands and cried.


End file.
